


Godmother

by catandgoldfish



Series: Godmother [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Summary: What if Peter Pettigrew was a female ?What would be different ?It's a day dream of mine that Sirius and the female Peter, who's beautiful and kind, are a couple ?And what if this female Peter never betrayed and raised Harry ?This is a translation from my Chinese work, hope my English is readable. If not, I'm terribly sorry.Review to let me know if you like it or not, and should I keep translating or not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Godmother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715956
Kudos: 4





	Godmother

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [教母](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611041) by 嗚啾小金魚. 



It was a burning summer day, in a house just next door to the Dursleys, which muggles couldn't see, Peteronia tuck her silver hair behind her ear, and levitated a birthday cake to the table. She called, “Harry ! Cake is ready !”  
A boy with untamed black hair hopped down stairs, ran toward her happily. “Wow ! Thank you so much mom !”  
“I made it in an owl shape, it's your favorite chocolate cake. ” Peteronia said fondly, hugging the boy. Harry stick himself into her hug, he raised his little head and asked, “Will I really get the letter mom?”  
Since Harry has become a sensible young man, he knew that the mother who has loved and cared about him was not his blood related mother. Peteronia had told him everything he needed to know. She made him attend muggle school but receive magic education at home. At first Harry was a little doubtful of magic but after Peteronia had shown him some spells he cleared all his disbelief.   
He is a wizard! His mother is a witch!  
“Of course darling, Hogwarts will never forget you. ” Peteronia nipped her son's baby fat on his face and said. Harry was somehow relieved but still pay his attention to the window.   
Finally, an owl flew into the window Harry had opened for it with a letter in its beak.  
Harry acclaimed excitedly but treated his guest first as his mother instructed then opened the letter.   
Watching her son's joyful little face, Peteronia had a complicated feeling.   
Her thoughts went back to the time when she first went to Hogwarts.

Tiny Peteronia said goodbye to her parents, difficultly dragging her luggage walking toward the train.   
She cut her hair very short out of convenience, made her look like a boy. So when someone patted her on the back heavily she wasn't mad or surprise at the boyish Hello.   
“Hi buddy, need a hand?” A boy with curly black hair put his arm around her shoulder, speaking half heartedly.   
“Sirius!” A woman, perhaps his mother, shouted behind them. Sirius frowned. “Helping my schoolmate mom!” He shouted back without turning his head, and helped Peteronia carry her luggage up to the train.   
“Thank you. ” Peteronia said, Sirius gave her a glance, not really paying attention. “Sirius Black, you?”  
“Peteronia Pettigrew. ” She answered, not surprised to see the boy in front of her surprised.   
“You're a girl?”  
Peteronia nodded, touching her hair. “There's no rule against girls having short hair. ”  
Sirius smiled, this time, much more sincerely. “Indeed no such rule. ” He tapped her on the head. “Too long your name is. I shall call you Peter. ”

Peteronia took Harry to the magic world which she hadn't stepped in for ten years. She told Harry the way to enter magic world through Leakey Cauldron, took her excited son to start Hogwarts shopping.   
“You will go to Madam Molkins, and I will get your text books. Then we go get you a wand alright darling?”  
Harry nodded and entered Madam Molkins. Peteronia saw him in before leaving.   
Harry saw a boy of his age in the shop, standing on a stool being measured by Madam Molkins. He curiously sent the boy a glance. The boy has the most beautiful hair color he has ever seen, not including his mother's.   
“For Hogwarts, dear?” Madam Molkins asked, Harry smiled and nodded. She led Harry to another stool, tape flying around him.   
The blond standing right opposite Harry surveyed him for a while. “New to Hogwarts?”  
Harry nodded, “Yeah. ” He couldn't help but staring at the boy's hair.   
“My father is getting my books and my mother my wand.” The boy said, Harry nodded again and reported as well. “My mother is getting my books, we will go get my wand together later. ”  
“So, your parents are our kind, aren't they ?”  
Harry blinked, “If you're saying wizards, yes, they are wizards. ”  
At the moment Harry was done but Peteronia hadn't showed up. So he sat on the stool and stared at the blond. “Your hair is beautiful. ” Harry said, watching the boy.   
The boy blushed, “Wh, what are you talking about ……”  
“The truth. ” Harry fixed his eyes on the boy. “Oh, I don't know your name yet. ”  
“One should introduce oneself before asking others. ” The boy raised his chin, Harry blinked, feeling persuaded. The moment he was going to introduce himself, he saw his mother outside the window.   
“My mother's here, see you at Hogwarts !” Harry jumped out of the stool, hurry to his mother.   
“Mom!” He flew in to his mother's arms.   
Peteronia hugged him, the two stay at the pose for a while then held hands going to Olivander.

“History of magic is such a nice sleeping class. ” James said, yawning. By his side Sirius elegantly stretched his arms and put them on Peteronia's shoulder.   
“Let go Sirius. ” Peteronia yank away his arms and jumped back, hiding behind Remus.  
Sirius caught her back, “Don't even think about it, you are just a little Peter.”  
Remus sighed, “Don't bully Peteronia. ”  
“It's Peter !” James turned back and poked Peteronia's cheek. “How unfamiliar it is to call her full name. Right, Peter ?”  
“You two unthoughtful boys shut up. Do not give Remus bad influence. ” But she turned and looked at her gentle friend with brown hair. “It's okay that you call me Peter. ”  
Remus stunned, watching her blue eyes, saying, “Y, yeah, Peter.”  
Peteronia gave him a wide grin, about to speak, they heard James' over loud voice.   
“Lily !” He shouted, swinging his bag running toward her. “Isn't History of magic a good sleeping class ? How long have you slept ?”  
“Potter, don't think everyone is as lazy as you are. Can't believe you even talk about it !” Lily galred James angrily with her beautiful green eyes, turned her head away.   
James watched Lily and Snape left, scratching his head. He asked his friends, “What did I say again ?”  
Peteronia put her head on Remus' shoulder and sighed, being pushed away by Sirius. "Every alphabets……what the hell Sirius !”  
"Don't lean on Remus. ” Sirius said leisurely. “You can lean on me if you want to. ”  
“No thanks, master Black's precious shoulder is unleanable. ” Peteronia rolled her eyes, pushing Sirius away. “Use you boys' language to explain it to James. ”  
“There's no need. ”said Remus, Peteronia looked at him confusedly. “Why ?”  
“Because James' not gonna get it. ” Sirius said, tapping Peteronia on her head. “He's the stupidest among us. ”  
“And you're the cleverest aren't you. ” She asked him sarcastically, and went to James, messing his hair. “Poor thing, it's too early for you to talk to Lily. ”

It's September first today, Harry couldn't be more excited. Peteronia on the other hand was a bit depressed. A boy who has always been around you is now going to a boarding school. She was so reluctant to let him leave.   
She hid her emotions away from her child, wordlessly checking his luggage. “Alright, we can go now. ”  
“Mom, can't you go to the platform with me ?” Harry was reluctant to part with his mother too, he gripped his mother's sleeve and pleaded.   
Peteronia's heart squeezed, she was about to say yes. But thinking of Dumbledore's words, she still shake her head. “Sorry honey, I have a meeting today. ” She kneeled down to look at Harry, kissed him on his forehead. “But I can drive you to King's Cross. Remember what I said ? The wall between the two platforms.”  
Harry nodded, kissed his mother back.   
Peteronia levitated the luggage into the car. Harry got in the car and fastened his seatbelts. He looked at the house he has lived in for eleven years, feeling sad.   
“You'll be back on Christmas. ” said Peteronia, driving to the King's Cross.


End file.
